Mi Camino
by Andromeda Demeter
Summary: El camino hacia la universidad de Lucy... es mágico por una persona Pareja:¿? - Entren y Lean...es completamente gratuito.


**Les traigo un Fic...pero no sabrán de quien habla hasta el final... (:**

**PD: **no sean tramposos y lean todo quieren ?! [xD]

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

.

**_Mientras estamos en el mismo tiempo, te veo sonreír. Ahora solo tu estas en mi ojos. Al igual que la suerte, cada día se llena de ti. Se siente como si ya hubieran pasado mil años._**

Curiosamente…..cada día, en mi camino hacia la universidad, un chico se me cruzaba en mi camino. Como si lo llamara. A la misma hora, cada semana, por ya un año. Siempre que nos veíamos, parábamos y nos mirábamos por 5 minutos, eternos para mi conciencia. Sentía que….que esos Meses que componían el año…..eran milenios. Su sonrisa me atrapaba en el tiempo…..

.

.

**_Te siento solo a ti, sobre mi piel. Tu aliento me toca suavemente. Sueño todos los días realmente como una mentira, que viniste hacia mí sin decir ni una palabra._**

.

.

Como si de un sueño se tratase viniste a mi…..luego de dos largos años de miradas, viniste a mi, como si yo hubiera sido un imán, me abrasaste, y yo sin saber la razón de tu acto, cuando tus manos tocaron mi cabello rubio. Tu respiración chocaba con mi cuello. Me separaste de ti, me sonreíste como idiota, una sonrisa estúpida, pero esa sonrisa…por muy estúpida, siempre era capaz de cautivarme y dejarme sin aliento….

.

.

**_En el momento que empezaste a respirar, te convertiste en mi corazón. Quiero soñar contigo y amarte. Quiero vivir mis días en tus preciosos brazos. Te amo, eres mi destino. Seguir adelante, seguir adelante. Seguir adelante, seguir adelante._**

Me abrasabas, hiciste que me enamorara de ti. Soñaba contigo, luego de nuestro primer abrazo. Con tus largos y musculosos brazos, que me entregaban tu calor. Quiero decirte que te amo, que quiero pasar mi vida contigo. Seguir mi camino contigo, tomados de la mano…..

.

.

**_En el mismo espacio, me estoy enamorando de ti. Ahora solo tú, puedes sentir mi corazón, sigues caminando a través de mi corazón, si extiendo mi mano parece que te puedo tocar._**

Fuiste capaz de enamorarme con locura, te he regalado mi corazón sin hacerte saberlo. Atravesaste mi corazón, como un cupido lo flechaste y lo hiciste tuyo, solo tuyo. Con mi mano, en sueños contigo, siento que puedo tocar todo tu cuerpo….todo tu torso, seguramente bien esculpido.

.

.

**_Te siento solo a ti, sobre mi piel. Tu aliento me toca suavemente. Sueño todos los días realmente como una mentira, que viniste hacia mí sin decir ni una palabra._**

Ahora ya no es un sueño, ahora, en este instante, todo lo que e deseado y soñado por dos años….me tocas, tu aliento choca con mi piel. Desde ese día, en el que, mi gran anhelo se cumplió, te sueño todos los días. Pero ahora, mis sueños me torturan, se burlan de mí, por una larga semana, ya siento como si todo lo que paso, era una mala broma y una dolorosa mentira. Pero no, de nuevo, de nuevo me tocas, me amas, de nuevo haces que mi respiración se haga rápida, que mi corazón lata con frenesí….

.

.

**_En el momento que empezaste a respirar, te convertiste en mi corazón. Quiero soñar contigo y amarte. Quiero vivir mis días en tus preciosos brazos. Te amo, eres mi destino. Seguir adelante, seguir adelante. Seguir adelante, seguir adelante._**

Me llamaste, me citaste, dijiste que debías hablar conmigo, en tu cara se veía nerviosismo, respirabas mal, pensé que me dejarías, que me dirías que ya no me amabas, pero no…..solo hiciste que fuera más feliz, al pedirme que me casara contigo. Te amo, como el día en que te conocí en mi camino diario, e incluso aún más. Seguimos adelante, nos amamos, me amas….que más puedo pedir? Realmente, cuando me dijiste eso, me sentí mal, cuando te dije que creía que me dejarías, me sentí muy avergonzada, pero tu respuesta jajaja me dio mas confianza…..cuando me dijiste: "No seas tonta, como crees que te dejaría? Jajjaja Te amo Lucy". Me salvaste de caer….gracias…

.

.

**_Te amo, te convertiste en mi corazón. Quiero soñar contigo y amarte. Quiero vivir mis días en tus preciosos brazos. Te amo, eres mi destino. Te amo…. Te amo._**

Te amo, amo a mi familia, a ti, a mi hijo y a mi hija. Esto ya no es un sueño de una tonta adolescente….o adulta joven. No, Tú lo hiciste realidad, con tu sonrisa, con tus ojos, con tu amor. Desde que me dijiste que me amabas, tu corazón y el mío….eran uno solo. Yo era tu corazón…y Tú eras mi corazón. Por eso…. amo a Draco y a Layla. Pero más que nada, y bueno, igual nuestros hijos…. TE AMO….TE AMO…..

.

NATSU DRAGNEEL ...

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o

**Wiiiiiii un Song Fic ! la canción se llama Carry On y es la canción de Faight, Drama coreano de Lee min ho... que no la vi completa gracias a mi hermana, pero la letra de la canción me atrapo ! xD**

**Discliamer: Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima y la canción no me pertenece. Pero la Historia e idea es de total pertenencia MÍA (:**

**PD: **la canción creo que no esta completa, ya que solo la copie y pegue xD

**PD2: **por si no se dieron cuenta lo que dice y piensa Lucy no van conectados...osea que son diferentes tramos :) pero seguramente se percataron no ? después de todo no son personas sin sentido de deducción ^^

**¿ Algún Review con su valiosa y hermosa opinión ?**

**Chicos...chicas ? D:**

**.**

**¡ ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS OPINIONES ! :3**

**MAS LLAMADAS REVIEWS n.n**

**.**

**.**


End file.
